Amargo
by Panquequito
Summary: Cuando tocas fondo, siempre existirá esa persona que logrará levantarte. Pero en otras ocaciones, sólo te hará caer más profundo. (Judal x Hakuryuu)


**Advertencias: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.**

 **Pareja: Judal x Hakuryuu.**

 **Notas de autor: El fic está ambientado desde el capítulo 242 del manga.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen.**

.

.

Capítulo único: Amargo

Fue ingenuo de su parte pensar que conseguiría su objetivo a base de esfuerzo propio. La vida le había enseñado, de manera muy dolorosa, que el poder no era algo que pudiese obtener por sí mismo, por lo menos no con rapidez, y estaba seguro de que tiempo era lo que menos poseía para completar su venganza.

El príncipe Ren Hakuryuu miró la prótesis otorgada por su Djin Zagan la cual reemplazaba la mitad de su brazo izquierdo y nuevamente sintió que el mundo continuamente le recordaba su debilidad. Formó un puño con fuerza excesiva como para haberse lastimado la mano, si esta hubiese sido humana, y de una vez por todas tomó aquella decisión que hacía mucho tiempo se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás tomaría.

De todos modos ya nada le importaba, dejó atrás todos sus valores y prejuicios, consciente de que ahora lo único que le quedaba, después de que todo el mundo le diera la espalda, era su resentimiento personal. Así que, motivado por su propia convicción de asesinar a su madre, a Kouen y recuperar el imperio Kou que legítimamente le pertenecía, es que se acercó a ese individuo que le resultaba tan despreciable.

-Ha llegado el momento – dijo levantando el puño – concédeme tu poder como Magi, Judal.

El aludido simplemente sonrió, ampliamente, como si hubiese estado esperando por ese momento mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Sus ojos escarlata, parecían perdidos en tanto éxtasis y satisfacción.

-Como usted ordene, mi rey.

Ese fue el inicio de todo. De la condena para ese par de almas extraviadas.

-o-

A Hakuryuu siempre le pareció que a Judal le gustaba ejercer su trabajo como Magi, le había ayudado a prácticamente todos los herederos de la familia Ren a obtener contenedores de metal, incluso hasta su hermana era poseedora de su propio Djin gracias a él. Por lo tanto, no debería existir ninguna razón en especial para que le ayudara, mas había algo que a Hakuryuu simplemente no le calzaba, había algo en el comportamiento de Judal que le hacía creer que disfrutaba particularmente con prestarle su poder, eso le desconcertaba.

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando? – soltó de pronto cuando estaban a un paso de entrar al calabozo número 68, lugar custodiado por el Djin Belial.

Judal no respondió de inmediato, sonrió como siempre lo hacía, y se acercó con lentitud, hasta poder alcanzar con sus manos ese rostro marcado por el fuego y la confusión.

-Bueno, eso se debe a que… - hizo una pausa y, ante la sorpresa del otro, juntó sus labios con los de Hakuryuu – eres el único con el que puedo identificarme – completó luego de finalizar el beso, luego se alejó, tomando rumbo hacia la entrada del laberinto.

El muchacho quedó paralizado, ¿acaso Judal acababa de besarlo?, eso ni siquiera tenía sentido, sin embargo ese regusto amargo que había quedado impregnado en su boca, no podía deberse a otra cosa.

No pudo evitar en ese mismo instante pensar en Morgiana, su primer amor, mientras acariciaba sus propios labios con las yemas de los dedos. Comparó ese beso nefasto que acababa de recibir, con el que alguna vez le arrebató a la chica pelirroja; si bien fue un beso robado, un breve instante de valentía, sintió que probaba alguna especie de elixir revitalizante y dulce, su corazón se había disparado y como hacía mucho tiempo, experimentó felicidad. No podía compararse con lo que había ocurrido recientemente con Judal, ese extraño contacto con ese ser despreciable le había sabido a hiel, a desolación e ira.

-"Eres el único con el que puedo identificarme".

Esas palabras rondaban en la cabeza del príncipe, molestándole de sobremanera. ¿Habrá sido esa la intención de ese maldito Magi? ¿Burlarse de él? Estaba demente si pensaba que había algún remoto parecido entre ellos dos y eso era lo que más le cabreaba y al mismo tiempo, confundía. Dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del calabozo, donde Judal esperaba, con cara de "¿qué estás esperando?", saliendo de una vez por todas de su estupor, no tenía tiempo para pender en pensamientos innecesarios. Si un simple beso era el precio que debía pagar para obtener el poder que le ayudaría a concretar su venganza. Judal podría robarle todos los besos que quisiera.

-o-

La prueba fue, definitivamente, la más difícil que había tenido que afrontar, pero a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que luchar, consiguió un nuevo contenedor de metal con el Djin Belial, el cual le otorgó habilidades especiales y muy convenientes para sus planes futuros. Sin embargo, la ira contenida en su interior, terminó por consumirlo y caer en el camino de la depravación. A Hakuryuu eso no le importaba demasiado, pero debía admitir que lamentaba tener que decir adiós a todos los seres queridos por los cuales peleó mano a mano alguna vez y que ahora estaba convencido que debería desafiar.

-Hakuei, Morgiana… - susurró sosteniendo con fuerza desmedida su lanza, mientras manipulaba las mentes de los sirvientes de Al-Thamen los cuales había capturado días atrás,

La visión de él mismo acabando con la vida de los dos seres que más amaba aun repercutía en sus recuerdos, a pesar de que no eran reales, lo que representaban en su vida sí lo era, y asesinarlas le significó caer en lo más profundo de su propia cólera. El arrepentimiento amenazaba con mermar sus objetivos, lo sabía, pero su convicción al fin y al cabo era más poderosa.

-Te ves horrible, mi rey.

La oscura presencia a su lado, hizo que el semblante del aludido cambiara radicalmente, de manera automática se ocultó bajo una máscara de frialdad absoluta, luego fue capaz de mirar el rostro sonriente y despreocupado de Judal.

-Deberías respetar un poco más a quien supuestamente has elegido como rey – dijo haciendo un ademán de desprecio para luego concentrarse en lo que anteriormente estaba haciendo.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir jugando con ellos? Esto ya se está volviendo aburrido, deberíamos estar en Rakushou, no perdiendo el tiempo en esta insignificante base – se quejó Judal, llevando ambos brazos detrás de su cuello, estirándose.

-No estoy jugando, necesito dominar en un cien porciento las habilidades de Belial si es que pretendo ganarle a Gyokuen, además, si logro ejecutar a la perfección lo que tengo planeado hacer con estos dos, estaré solo a un paso de asesinarla – dijo tajante y sus ojos se inyectaron de fuego – también existe magia que necesito que domines cuanto antes, no deberías estar aquí, deberías estar entrenando.

-Ya es de noche, estoy cansado – el Magi rodó los ojos exasperado y chasqueó la lengua.

Lo cierto es que ya llevaban cinco días encerrados en la novena base de reagrupamiento del imperio Kou - gracias a la barrera mágica creada por Judal – durante ese tiempo, Hakuryuu, se la había pasado todos los días manipulando a los soldados, a través de una serie de alucinaciones, para que creyeran que el Kouen y Gyokuen eran usurpadores y él era el único y legítimo heredero al trono. Poco le importó jugar con esas vidas humanas, de todos modos su alma ya había sido condenada. Su mirada se endureció aún más y Judal se le acercó hasta posarse justo frente a él.

-Me gusta esa mirada ¿sabes? – comentó complacido, sus ojos escarlata brillaron como nunca antes los había visto – te seguiría hasta el mismo fin del mundo si es necesario – aseguró rompiendo la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

Un segundo beso le fue arrebatado y el mismo sabor agrio que sintió la primera vez se hizo presente en su boca. No obstante, Judal no se separó del él como lo hizo anteriormente, sino que permaneció mirándole, como si observara algo que le gustara tanto que le fuese imposible apartar sus ojos de él. Hakuryuu estaba tan contrariado que reaccionó pasados unos cuantos segundos después de haberse besado.

-No te entiendo, realmente no puedo entenderte – susurró bajando el rostro.

-No me entiendes porque no te entiendes a ti mismo – contestó el otro acariciando la cicatriz que rodeaba el ojo izquierdo del príncipe, luego le obligó a que volvieran a mirarse.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común, deja de decir tales cosas – sentenció irritado y con el dorso de su mano, interrumpió violentamente la caricia.

-Como digas, mi rey – Judal no se dio por vencido y tomó por los hombros a Hakuryuu para que no huyera – pero sólo respóndeme una cosa, ¿Por qué Belial no quiso irse contigo por voluntad propia? – el cuerpo del aludido se tensó, provocando que el Magi sonriera con amplitud – estás podrido Ren Hakuryuu, al igual que lo estoy yo.

-¿Acaso me elegiste sólo porque estoy podrido?

-No – respondió con soltura, mientras que con lenta parsimonia comenzó a deslizar la parte superior de la vestimenta del otro, hasta dejar gran parte de sus hombros y pecho al descubierto – te ayudo porque me gustas más que cualquier otro humano en este mundo.

La seguridad con las que había dicho esas palabras, dejó sin posibilidad de rebatir a Hakuryuu, el cual entendió de inmediato cuales eran las intenciones de Judal al estar intentando desnudarlo. Una parte suya deseó patearle el trasero por tal atrevimiento, pero por otro lado, no podía escapar de ese contacto tan íntimo, como si hubiese sido hechizado. Simplemente de dejó hacer por el Magi, quien esta vez no sólo le beso los labios, sino que también cada centímetro de piel que pudo, se sintió avergonzado cuando éste le miró cada cicatriz dejada por el fuego que le marcó de pequeño y aún más cuando se vio obligado a deshacer el brazo artificial que le otorgó Zagan, aun así Judal no parecía aborrecer ese cuerpo tan imperfecto, más bien parecía adorarlo con mayor intensidad. Dejó que le besara incontables veces, dejó que le acariciara cada centímetro de su cuerpo y también permitió que se adentrara por completo en su intimidad. Él sólo se limitó a clavar sus dedos en la espalda del otro, enredando su brazo izquierdo en las suaves e interminables hebras de éste para aplacar el dolor que le significaba ser invadido en lo más profundo de su ser, mientras soltaba un par de sollozos y cerraba los ojos fuertemente, pensando en que todo esto no era más que un último sacrificio para lograr sus objetivos. El precio del poder.

A la mañana siguiente, el joven despertó agitado, atormentando por pesadillas en donde nuevamente atravesaba con su espada a Hakuei, se incorporó con rapidez, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y se vio obligado a apoyar su mano derecha sobre la cama para estabilizarse, sintió una mata de cabello bajo sus dedos y dirigió la mirada hacia su acompañante, que yacía desnudo y dormido a su lado. Convoco su brazo artificial y con el dedo índice, delineo el hombro de Judal; tenía que admitir que era un ser hermoso, su piel era suave, no poseía ninguna marca y su cuerpo estaba perfectamente definido y cuando tenía esa expresión de paz en el rostro, incluso le pareció atractivo. No se explicaba cómo podría haberse fijado en él, pero tampoco tenía la energía para averiguarlo.

-No eres de los que tienen buen despertar, me doy cuenta – se burló de pronto Judal, quien había despertado con los movimientos bruscos provocados por las pesadillas de Hakuryuu.

-Cállate.

-¿Sientes arrepentimiento por haberlos dejado atrás?

-Ellos me dejaron atrás a mí – rebatió con odio.

-Nos dejaron atrás Hakuryuu, por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte a concretar tu venganza.

El joven levantó una ceja y escudriñó con la mirada al otro, parecía feliz de estar ahí, junto a él.

-¿Qué viste en el calabozo de Belial, Judal? – se atrevió a preguntar, ya que no tenía idea de que visiones había tenido que soportar antes de acudir en su auxilio.

-Eso no importa – respondió, levantándose hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro del príncipe – lo importante es que yo no te di la espalda, ni te la daré jamás – agregó, besándole nuevamente.

El beso lo tomó por sorpresa, una vez más, pero el sabor persistente en su lengua, cada vez que Judal lo besaba, ya no le pareció tan desagradable como antes.

Las siguientes cuatro noches, el mismo ritual volvió a repetirse, Hakuryuu se dejó amar por Judal todas las veces que éste lo quiso, ya no sentía tanto dolor como la primera vez, pero seguía sin poder entender por qué se lo estaba permitiendo. Sabía que todo estaba malditamente mal, pero cuando estaba con él, todo lo malo extrañamente al mismo tiempo, estaba bien, como si la oscuridad que residía en ambos se complementara y potenciara aún más durante el acto sexual. Hakuryuu no iba a admitirlo jamás, pero incluso estaba disfrutando al ser tomado por Judal como si por fin hubiese encontrado el lugar al cual pertenecía; donde fuese, siempre y cuando estuviese en compañía de ese excéntrico hombre.

Diez días pasaron hasta que tropas enviadas por el imperio, irrumpieran en la base para recuperarla, pero Hakuryuu ya estaba preparado para eso, tenía el poder y la habilidad para salir victorioso de esa batalla. Con la ayuda de su Djin Belial, se hizo de un gran ejército en poco tiempo y, gracias a la magia de Judal, pudieron irrumpir en Rakushou para asesinar de una vez por todas a su madre, el ser que era la fuente de todo el odio alojado en su corazón.

Como siempre tuvo que imponer su voluntad y llevarla al límite para ganar, incluso Kouen, a través de Phenex, intentó detenerlo, pero él fue más fuerte que todos lo que nunca creyeron que podría lograr su cometido. La oscuridad de su interior tocó fondo en esa batalla, Gyokuen era un ser superior a él en todos los sentidos, y parecía disfrutar de sobremanera ver como su propio hijo se consumía más y más en la locura. No obstante, para eso estaba Judal apoyándolo, con su magia pudo anular la de la madre de Hakuryuu y nivelar un poco las cosas, de todos modos no fue fácil la proeza, mas luego de recibir muchas heridas y casi caer derrotado, lo consiguió; junto con Judal pudieron observar con satisfacción como la cabeza de Gyokuen rodaba, estaba hecho, la venganza había sido consumada. La emperatriz no se fue sin antes acumular todo su Rukh y provocar una gran explosión, el borg del Magi les salvó la vida, pero Hakuryuu de todos modos salió bastante lastimado.

Llegaron a un lugar seguro, trataron sus heridas y descansaron de la reciente pelea. Hakuryuu estaba en un estado de completa excitación. Acababa de asesinar a su madre y había tomado el control de la capital de imperio, Rakushou. Esa misma noche se entregó a Judal como nunca antes, participando en el acto de amarse mutuamente, perdidos en su propio gozo en la satisfacción malsana de haber derramado sangre del ser que les arruinó la vida.

Los días siguientes, en cambio, el ahora autoproclamado emperador de Kou entró en depresión, completar su objetivo le dejó un espacio vacío que ni las noches en la cama de Judal pudieron llenar. Tenía que buscar un nuevo objeto de su odio, por lo que se pasaba horas encerrado, meditando y seleccionando la mejor manera de redirigir su ira, hasta que encontró al blanco perfecto: Ren Kouen. Asesinaría a ese maldito que, teniendo el poder, dejó que Gyokuen y Al-Thamen tomaran control del imperio. No podía perdonar a ese usurpador, y por lo mismo debía morir. La guerra estaba declarada, era cuestión de esperar a que las tropas llegaran a Rakushou y el resto era historia, Kouen caería, al igual que sus hermanos traidores. Hakuryuu se regocijaba de sólo pensar en sus expresiones desoladas cuando hubiesen perdido la guerra. Lo que jamás esperó, fue que antes de Kouen, sería Alibaba, en compañía de Aladdin quienes arribarían al palacio con intenciones de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Hakuryuu sintió como la cólera le hacía perder la razón, quien creyó que era su amigo, no era más que un simple subordinado de Kouen que se justificaba con falsa palabrería pacifistas. Supo de inmediato que era otra persona más que debía caer bajo el yugo de su lanza. No existía perdón en su vocabulario para todos esos que le dieron la espalda. Alibaba era otro más en su lista.

Quién iba a predecir que en esa batalla a muerte, asesinaría al que fue su gran amigo, perdería ambas piernas y, lo peor de todo, perdería a Judal, vencido por el gran poder del descendiente del mismísimo rey Solomon. Todo eso fue el peor de los golpes para Hakuryuu, sin la ayuda de su Magi, no podría ganar la ya declarada guerra contra Kouen; iba a perder la batalla, estaba seguro de eso, mas ¿qué tenía para perder en realidad? Ya lo había perdido todo, lo único que le quedaba entonces era continuar hacia adelante, aunque tuviese que vender su alma al diablo para conseguirlo. Movido por esa razón, unió fuerzas con Sinbad, quien le otorgó el poder de la Alianza de los Siete Mares para coronarse, de una vez por todas, como emperador de Kou, como siempre debió ser.

Ya en el trono, condenó al exilio a los hermanos de Kouen, y a este último, sentenció a muerte. Sin embargo se arrepintió esta última decisión, montando un espectáculo y así hacer creer a todos que el príncipe había muerto cuando sólo fue a reencontrarse con sus hermanos en el exilio.

Aladdin y Morgiana, decidieron suplir con él es espacio vacío que les dejó la partida de Alibaba, era una idea absurda, el jamás podría compararse a ese ser que despedía luz con el simple hecho de existir, a pesar de todo aceptó su compañía. Con el paso del tiempo logró sentirse tranquilo, gobernando y sirviendo a su pueblo, lo que poco a poco lo fue devolviendo al flujo normal de la vida.

Entendió que su Rukh volvía a ser resplandeciente, señal de que había regresado de la oscuridad que durante un tiempo le envió al lado de la depravación. Este cambio se debía, quizás, a que por fin había concretado su venganza y reclamado para sí el imperio Kou, el cual siempre le perteneció por sucesión legítima, por otro lado podría deberse a que pudo perdonarle la vida a Kouen, y de cierta manera eso simbolizaba que había dejado de lado la ira que por tanto tiempo lo carcomió por dentro. Mas existía una tercera posibilidad, era la que más le inquietaba y al mismo tiempo la más dolorosa, tal vez, todo se debía a que ya no tenía a Judal para apoyarlo y eso le oprimía el corazón, el Rukh negro era la única conexión que le quedaba con él, con ese extraño ser que lo aceptó y amó por encima de cualquier falla que pudiera tener, y ahora también lo había perdido. Era tan ridículo que no sabía si reír o lamentarse, supuestamente estaba del lado correcto, pero se sentía más solo que nunca, sin la presencia del Magi a su lado, ni siquiera se veía con la capacidad de cumplir con su rol de emperador con éxito. Tarde se dio cuenta de que Judal había significado mucho más que un simple medio para conseguir poder.

Las presiones por parte de Sindria, particularmente de Sinbad, terminaron por lograr que Hakuryuu abdicara como emperador de Kou, dejando el puesto en manos de la única hermana de Kouen que no había sido exiliada del imperio. El joven sentía compasión por Kougyoku, ella había sido utilizada por Sinbad al igual que lo fue él, sin embargo ya no tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarlo, por lo que simplemente prefirió abandonarlo todo, no sin antes recuperar a Zagan y huir con él en contra de los designios del nuevo orden mundial.

Se refugió en el país más alejado al que pudo llegar como ilegal, por órdenes de Sinbad, ahora era considerado como un rebelde, un terrorista. Pero a Hakuryuu sólo le interesaba estar alejado del mundo, vivir su soledad sin que nadie pretendiera invadirlo con ideales estúpidos, con esperanzas infundadas de un mundo que simplemente no estaba hecho para él.

Dos años pasaron, su vida como ermitaño se volvió rutinaria y aburrida, pero no se quejaba de eso, siempre estuvo solo al fin y al cabo, sólo que ahora esa soledad era tangible, no se trataba simplemente de un sentimiento persistente cuando estás rodeado de gente. De vez en cuando pensaba en ese hombre que brevemente le acompañó en su soledad, el único que permitió que entrara en su vida de forma tan natural que ni se percató el momento en que sucedió. Lo extrañaba, cada día.

Pasó una tarde de otoño, Hakuryuu se encontraba sentando, en las afueras de su hogar, contemplando el pasar de las horas como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Fue ahí cuando sintió una presencia familiar que le llenó de incredulidad y nostalgia.

-Te ves horrible, mi rey – escuchó esa voz y su corazón se disparó con tanta intensidad que pensó que se le saldría del pecho.

-¿Judal? – preguntó, cuando se encontró de frente con esa sonrisa amplia y un par de ojos escarlata mirándole con devoción.

-Sabía que no podías hacer nada sin mi ayuda.

Hakuryuu no respondió a la ofensa, simplemente curvó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó al Magi con lentitud, como si pensara que en cualquier momento la visión se fuese a esfumar. Estiró su brazo izquierdo hasta que entró en contacto con la cálida piel del otro, era la primera vez que lo tocaba con un brazo no artificial, el roce le pareció sublime.

-Bienvenido – susurró antes de, por primera vez, ser él quien le robaba un beso a Judal y no viceversa.

Un sabor amargo y conocido inundó sus papilas gustativas y lo disfrutó. Después de todo, nunca fue muy fan de las cosas dulces.

FIN^

.

.

Dedicado con amor a esa persona que me hizo enamorarme de este fandom. Sé que no te gusta ser mencionada, pero cuando lo leas, sabrás que es para ti ^^


End file.
